


Fool's Walk

by Sagethewolfblooded



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Injury, NOT MUCH THO but i figured i should mention it, Prologue, Rating May Change, i changed some of the dialogue obviously but most of it is similar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagethewolfblooded/pseuds/Sagethewolfblooded
Summary: Temba, a Magician's apprentice, get's swept into more than she can handle alone. She will make new discoveries along the way- and friends to stand alongside her.





	Fool's Walk

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely unbeta'd because I don't like asking people to fix my mistakes lmao but i hope you enjoy regardless!! feel free to ask me about this here or over on my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sagethewolfblooded !!

_It was a quiet night, a soft snow falling to the ground. The moon left little light. Amongst the hollow, one large, black dog stood. To his sides were two other canines, one much larger than the other. They talked among themselves quietly, not wishing to disturb the peace. Near the edge of the hollow, a shape the same color of the snow appeared. The black dog’s claws slightly pierced the frozen earth. His short cropped ears perked high, golden eyes stared down the newcomer with intrigue. His companions went silent, intrigued._

_The white canine approached quickly, his enormous paws scraping snow from the ground as he dragged his paws. His own companions kept a few feet away from him. His white fur, lightly dusted in cold snow, was thick and pristine. He had clearly prepared for this moment. His head held high, his dark eyes filled with intent, he returned the stare. With every crunch of his paws on the snow, the black dog could feel his companion’s worry growing._

_The hollow filled with a fear-scent, radiating from the four accomplices. Both leaders held their heads high and let nothing distract them. Finally, the smaller white dog came to a stop. The two continued to stare until the lighter male lowered his head to the ground. He bowed, and it seemed to pain him to do so. The black male stood and returned the gesture._

_“I supposed you’ve come to challenge my leadership, Stone?” Asked the larger canine. Both of his companions edged further away from him._

_“Why even ask? Why the hell else would I be out here in the cold, to play in the snow?” He shot back. A deep sneer tugged his lips to reveal pristine white fangs. “I’m not a pup anymore, Walker.”_

_Stone flicked his tail and his two companions dispersed from his sides. Walker’s did the same, joining the others on the sidelines. The four conversed silently, their worried eyes doing the talking._

_“If you’re going to do it, then do it. I assume you remember the words, yes?”_

_Hatred flooded his eyes for just a moment before it dissipated. Stone blew air through his nostrils, causing a plume of vapor to conceal his face. Silence followed the noise, everything seeming to hold its breath._

_“I, the White-Stone, Son of the Dark-Sky, challenge you.” Walker dipped his head forward enough for Stone to notice, who quickly caught himself with a sigh._

_“I, the White-Stone, Son of the Dark-Sky...and the Bare-Moor, challenge you. I understand that if I lose, you may wish to exile me. You understand that if I win, I may wish to exile you. If these terms are satisfactory to us both, then announce so to the pack.”_

_“I, the Night-Walker, Child of the Great-Burrow and the Sun-Runner, accept your challenge. We will regroup in the meeting glade with the pack.”_

_With one last glare, Stone turned and stalked back to the entrance. Without asking to follow, his two companions leapt to their paws to follow. They kept their heads down and made little sound. Walker’s own companions rejoined his side._

_“I hope you know what you’re doing, Walker. If...if he becomes the new Alpha, nothing will be the same.”_

_He hesitated for a moment before answering._

_“Nothing can stay the same forever, Springer.” A sigh escaped his jaws and he let his head fall. “Even so...his heart is filled with hate and anger. Who knows what he’ll do to gain power.”_

_Springer paused for a moment before filling the heavy silence._

_“I mean...look at his father, what he did. He cheated and payed the price. Stone can’t possibly still be upset over that it’s-..it’s been years! And Faethon didn’t even care about him that much. Or any of his other bastards for that matter...” He shook his red-tinted coat, sending out several small flurries of snow._

_Closing his eyes, the alpha tried not to think back to his last challenger, Faethon. A blood-thirsty beast, he had attempted to tear open Walker’s throat during their battle. When he had been disqualified for going against the rules, he later attempted to assassinate Walker while he slept. His punishment was an execution done by public pit. One of his many offspring, Stone witnessed the entire affair and has since kept his anger contained. Until now. It pained Walker to think about._

_Both companions enveloped their leader, pushing up gently on his sides in a comforting gesture. Walker allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of warmth for just a moment before he separated from the two. He paced back and forth, kicking up the snow as he walked._

_“We’ll be here for you. You know that.” His larger companion murmured. Love shone in Walker’s eyes._

_“And I’m glad of it, Bull. The two of you have been by my side for a long time, and I can never tell you two enough how grateful I am for you. Now,” He exclaimed, turning to Bull and Springer. “We can’t wait any longer. Let’s call the pack and get this over with.”_

_\--_

_Canines of all sizes and colors poured from their warm homes into the cold valley of the meeting glade, some in their human forms with blankets still wrapped tightly around their less-protected skin. Most idly chatted about anything and everything, but a heavy layer of nervousness coated everything in its path. Stone, his bright white coat stark against the shadows he hid himself in, paced angrily._

_“Stop stalling, you murderer.” He mumbled under his breath. Each word dripped with poison. “Let’s do it already.”_

_After what felt like lifetimes, a solo howl split the noise of the pack, silencing everyone. Stone lifted his head with a grin. Anticipation filling his paws, he rippled his muscles and bared his teeth towards the howl. Without waiting another second, he shot from his containment area before coming to a halt at the edge of the gathering circle._

_The pack members there moved out of his way, their curious eyes boring into him. He paid them no mind, taking his place marked with an ‘X’ in the snow. Ahead, he could see Walker clear as day. The large dark body of the current alpha threatened to grip his heart with fear, but he waved it off. He had come here to do one thing. Excitement and anticipation flowed through his veins, warming him against the cold of the winter dusk. His two right hands, Bull and Springer approached Stone to face him directly._

_“Challenger. We are the-”_

_“I know damn well who and what you are.” He cut Bull off with a deep growl. “Just tell me the rules so I can get this over with.”_

_The two exchanged irritated glances before Bull continued._

_“Areas that are not allowed to be bitten are: the throat, the stomach, the genitals, and the eyes. Doing so will require an automatic disqualification. You may not leave the ring, doing so is an automatic disqualification. In the event of a disqualification, the current alpha may decide your punishment as they wish, no matter how lax or violent it may be. The fight will be over once an opponent has defaced the other’s pack tattoo, or unless one party is no longer able to fight. If you still wish to continue, please state so. If you do not, there is no shame in turning back.”_

_Stone could feel the hope pricking the edges of his statement, hoping to intimidate the younger dog into stepping down, but he had come too far now to back down. Puffing out his chest, he stared deep into both of their eyes._

_“I accept the challenge.”_

_“Then, by our call, you may begin.”_

_\--_

_Everything had happened so quickly. Once Springer and Bull retreated to the sidelines and given the signal, the ring was alive with the sounds of guttural barks and howls, fur flying in all directions. Snow was kicked up in the daze, giving the two fighters the illusion of disappearing. Blood splashed the ground and tainted the snow that was left. Everyone in attendance to the battle for dominance held their breath. They all know how it went the last time._

_Time slowed as Walker was slammed to the ground on his back. Stone gripped his chest with his fangs, clearly with no intent to release him. Blood pooled at his paws from a deep wound in his shoulder. Part of his ear had been torn, but he took no notice. Walker’s jaws were widened in an animalistic screech, showing who the clear winner was. His chest glowed brightly under his dark fur, then faded until it no longer shone. Instead, Stone’s chest inherited the glow._

_The white dog dropped his opponent, letting him fall to the blood tainted ground. He had won._

_“I told you, I TOLD you I would win. I did it. I’m the alpha now.” He growled through gasps of air. “I’m the alpha..”_

_Walker’s chest heaved in pain as he turned over and pulled himself out from under the victor. He couldn’t look up. He couldn’t meet anyone’s eye. Didn’t need to, he could feel the fear from every angle. Deep in his stomach, he could feel a sharp pain that became more agonizing with each breath. His whole body ached. He refused to turn around, to face Stone._

_“I’m the alpha now.” Stone’ voice rung throughout the clearing as he repeated himself for all to hear. “I’m the alpha now, so you know what that means?”_

_He had lowered his voice so that only he and Walker could hear his next words._

_“You’d better run, bitch. I’ll even give you a headstart.”_

_Despite the crying of his body to stop, fear fueled his limbs to run. He looked no one in the eye, said nothing. The further he ran, the tighter he could feel his body becoming. The tight pain of a beast being thrown from the pack. His heart felt full of lead, as if it would fall out of his chest at any moment. Though he couldn’t hear Stone or any of the others giving chase, he knew he shouldn’t- couldn’t- stop._

_After hours of fleeing, knowing of only one place to go, Walker found himself at the mouth of a cave. The cavern gave off a heavy wave of magic. This was the only place he could go. Without a second thought, the exiled dog pushed onward into his only hope for safety._

\------------

My name is Temba, and I’m an apprentice to a wonderful Magician. Who...just so happens to be leaving. Again. To go off to wherever it is that he wanders on nights like this. He’s packing his bag as I close the curtains of the shop, making sure to tuck them neatly together so that it would look neat. 

“Do you have to go, Asra?” I ask my master once the curtains are finished. “I don’t feel confident being left by myself.” 

He shook his head and shouldered his bag. 

“You’re more than ready now Temba. Here, I’ll even give you this.” 

I watch curiously as he fishes to the bottom of his bag. Finally, he pulls out a tarot deck, _his_ deck. I can feel the energy coming off of it in waves, comforting my nerves. He held it out to me with a gentle smile on his face as he leaned back on the counter behind him.

“Asra, that’s your tarot deck.”

“Yes it is. And I’m leaving it with you.” He replied, matter-of-factly.

“I can’t take your deck Master- I won’t.”

“You're still calling me that...” He mumbled. Pulling away from the counter, he started walking to the backroom before turning around and waiting for me. “Why don’t we let the cards decide, then, if they wish to stay?”

He pulled out the closest chair for me then went around the table to take a seat. The deck was sitting in front of my place, so I sat down and started shuffling nervously. Doing readings wasn’t the easiest thing for me to do, but Asra’s kind gaze helped. I laid the cards out on the table in front of him.

He reached forward and tapped a card, asking me to flip it over. I did and was met with the familiar sight of a beautiful fish with wispy fins, joined by three cups. However, it was reversed. The Three of Cups. Asra seemed surprised to see it, but nonetheless looked between me and the card, flicking his hand in an open gesture as if asking me to continue. I focused on the card and could hear- could _feel_ \- the meaning tickling the base of my neck. 

“Someone from your past will be coming, someone you regret losing. It’s not too late to fix the rift.”

“It’s..not?” Asra said aloud. This is one of the few times I’ve seen him genuinely confused.

“Rejoice with your loved ones.”

I looked down at the card, waiting for more. Nothing came. Instead of dwelling, I look up at Asra to see him contemplating. His mess of white hair covered most of his face as he leaned forward on his hands.

“Asra?”

He started, his purple eyes widened as if he remembered that I was there. Before he could speak, there was a loud and frantic knocking at the door. With that, he rose from the table and picked up his scarf and hat. From her hiding spot, Faust slithered over to him and climbed up his leg to rest on his shoulder. 

“Just as well, I can’t stay any longer. I’ll be back. Soon. I promise.”

His hand felt heavy on my shoulder as he left through the back door. Just then, I was reminded of the guest at the door by another round of hurried knocking.

Rushing to me feet, I approach the door and ponder for a moment who would be at our door this time of night. At first I thought I had forgotten to turn out the light, but the voice behind the wood snuffed it out.

“I know you’re in there, magician!”

It sounded so familiar, so commanding. Hurriedly I yank the door open, only to be greeted by a sight I’ve only ever heard whispers of. A beautiful woman with dark skin entered the shop, pulling back her purple scarf to reveal a face that I would have never thought would be seen this side of Vesuvia. It was the Countess.

“Forgive me for the lateness, but I could not bare another sleepless night.”

I take it that my face must have betrayed my feelings, for the Countess laughed. It was a light, heavenly sound. The dark blush that flooded my face surely would have been teased by Asra had he still been here. Composing myself, I straighten up and gave a smile. 

“Countess! I...would be lying if I said I had expected you to come to the shop. What could I possibly do for you, tonight?”

“As I said, I could not take one more night without proper rest.” She walked with such grace the rest of the way inside, the click of the door as it closed was lost to me. “Funny, you look different than I had imagined in my dreams.”

Her...what? Dreams? I guess my mouth must have made me look like a fish the way I kept opening and closing it without a sound, for she gave another small laugh. 

“I know what the people believe I think of those in your line of work, but something about you feels different.” She hesitated on ‘different’ as if it wasn’t the word she wanted to use. “But nonetheless. I would like to propose something to you. However, in return, I have questions for your cards. I would like a reading, and after that...I will discuss my end.”

She wanted a reading? A reading, of all things? Shaking my head of any other thought I may have had, I sweep my arm gently through the air to gesture to the back room. 

“I can do that for you, Countess. This way please.”

As she passed me to enter the room, I got a hint of jasmine. She took the seat I had sat in moments before, and I took Asra’s. I again grabbed the deck and began shuffling, trying to keep my eyes anywhere but on the Countess. Reading the cards was far from my strong suit, but something so simple as shuffling them was the bane of my existence. If I even looked at the Countess, I was afraid I’d drop every single card. Her eyes were on me, I knew even without looking. But they didn’t feel scrutinizing as I had expected, rather they felt curious. Searching. It was almost comforting.

With the deck properly shuffled, I laid the cards before her. As my fingers slid over each card, I could feel their familiar hint of magic pulse underneath. I waited for her to pick a card, sparing a glance at her. Red eyes were concentrating on the cards, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Suddenly her eyes flickered up to me, glistening with silent laughter as I quickly looked away. A slender arm rose to gently tap a card.

I slipped it over and was greeted by the sleek face of The Magician. I felt my shoulders sag in relief, though I don’t know why. 

“How appropriate. And what might they hold for me?” Her lips rose at the edges in a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

I swallowed thickly and focused on the card. The Magician’s voice was and wasn’t in my head, in my ears. I could see the words in my head along with a voice, but it was in a language unheard.

“You have a plan. One that’s important to you.” 

Before I could say much more, the Countess interrupted me.

“And? Should I set it in motion?” She leaned forward on her hands, like a perched bird watching its prey. I wriggled in my seat.

“Yes. Now is the time to act. Everything has fallen into place.”

“Say no more.”

Abruptly she stood and left the parlor, striding into the main room of the shop. I cleaned the cards up as best I could- leaving them a mess, really, but I’d clean it up later anyway- and followed her into the front. Wringing my hands nervously, I looked up at her as she covered her head once again in her shawl.

“I would appreciate it if you were to join me tomorrow at the palace. You will be my guest of highest honor, anything you need will be provided. All I require after that is your continued cooperation.”

She stood for just a moment longer before I realized I should probably open the door. Nervously, I skittered past her to pull on the handle, using its size to conceal me from the Countess and any further embarrassment. Another smile lifts the Countess’s lips, but this one is clearly genuine.

“I thank you, shopkeep. One again, I apologize for the lateness of my intrusion. I will see you tomorrow.”

And with that, she was gone. I weakly pushed on the door and let out a heavy sigh. It never felt so awkward to do a reading for someone, let alone someone of such high status. I leave the front room to retreat back to the parlor once more only to be greeted by an elongated shape. A flash of auburn hair topped the shape, pulling it together as a human shape. 

I must have gasped or made my presence known in some way because the person turned around. Based on his expression, he must have been just as surprised as I was to see someone in the back room. His shock was quickly replaced with a dashing smirk as he leaned forward on the table. His right hand sat atop a plague doctor’s mask with red glass covering the eye holes. 

“Ah, hello there, witch. Where is your master?”

I took a shaky step back and licked my dry lips. The man rose and took one step towards me. Because of his long stride, he was almost right in front of me. My hands instinctively searched for something to protect myself with. Nothing was within range, causing my mind to race. I had to think of something, and fast.

“Now, now, no need to be so hasty-”

I kick out a leg to catch at his knee. It connected and dragged him down like a falling tree. The cough that came out of him when he finally fell to the ground almost made me feel bad. In his moment of pain, I searched frantically for something, anything, to use as a weapon. I grabbed an empty bottle that once held a tonic and pointed it at the man. His face was familiar, but I couldn’t recall where I had known him. It tickled my brain trying to think of it.

“You sure do have some fight in you, huh? Well lucky for you, I’m not here for any of this.”

He stood up confidently, moving his mask around in his hands. Long fingers fiddled with the straps on the back while others tapped along the beak. Like a bird, his predatory gaze watched me.

“I’m here for the cards.”

His voice sounded familiar, too. The way his mouth moved when he pronounced words was familiar, why was it so familiar-wait. The cards?

“The...cards? You want them?”

_‘Of course he doesn’t want them. If he did, he would have snatched them while we were busy with the Countess.’_

“A reading, I mean. You can do that, can’t you?” He tilted his head to the side, almost like a cat.

I lowered the bottle and squinted my eyes, trying to remember anything I knew about this man. The way he looked at me asked if I had heard a thing he said.

“Who exactly are you?” I asked, choosing my words carefully and slowly. The way he blinks at me shows that he hadn’t anticipated me asking it.

“Why do you need to know, shopkeep?”

“I have to know in order to read the cards for you.”

His facial expression was priceless, as if he hadn’t expected me to seriously read the cards for him. I’m curious to see what happens. If I do what he says, he may leave without causing any harm for either of us. I could see the hesitation in his eyes, debating on telling me or not. 

“Julian Devorak.”

The way he said it and tensed up as he did made me think that he had expected me to react to it, but I didn’t. Instead, I waved a hand for him to enter the back room. Confusion overtook his features before he waved it off. Pushing aside the curtain to the parlor once more, he bowed low and mocking. 

“Magicians first~”

“What a gentleman.” I deadpanned as I past, causing a grin to spread on his face. 

He took a seat across from me and watched with curiosity as I gathered the cards up from the previous reading and reshuffled them. My limbs felt tired and heavy from doing so many readings this quickly- it was normally Asra who did them for customers- but I kept on. Occasionally I would look up at Julian while I shuffled, only to catch him staring at me. He’d give a cheeky grin and would continue staring until I finally finished shuffling. Nervously, I spread the cards out in front of us.

“Pick a card.”

“Any card?” His eyebrows raised in jest, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“No, you can only choose a certain pattern- yes any card!”

His amusement was contagious, as was his laugh. I felt more at ease now, sinking into the plush chair as I waited for his pick. Black gloved fingers hovered over several cards before he finally stopped on two, side-by-side. He would hesitate over one before switching to the other, then would hesitate on it and go to its neighbor again instead. His other hand was clutching the headpiece of his outfit, the mask, and was rhythmically tapping on one of the glass eyes. I wondered if he could feel my impatience, because he glanced up only to stare back at the cards immediately once he noticed I was watching.

Finally, he chose a card. I reached forward to flip it over. Death. Its horse skull centerpiece looked oddly bright tonight, but I brushed it off.

“Death.”

I could feel the beginning of its words tickle my head, but it was cut off by Julian's eruptuous laughter. I was startled as he stood, suddenly towering over me. It wasn’t long before he stormed out the curtain door to the front room. He was saying something, but I couldn’t catch most of it until I was standing in the room with him.

“She has no interest in an abomination like me.”

It seemed like it was the end of whatever little tangent he went on. He reattached his mask with a flourish, strapping the bands and buckles around his tousled red head. Gripping the door handle, he turned to me one last time. 

 

“You’ve been hospitable, so I’ll let you in on a secret. Your witch friend will be back for you. He’s taught you his tricks. You may even say that he cares for you. But when he returns…” He hesitated on his words. Even without seeing his eyes, I could tell he was tossing his next words around in his head. “Seek me out. For your own sake. That creature is far more dangerous than you know.”

He lept into the street, and I followed. I stood on the shop’s steps and stared after him.

“Well, the time is late and it would appear that I’ve overstayed my welcome. Adieu!”

Then he was gone. I’m not even sure where he went, he just...vanished. I take another moment before shaking my head and checking the lantern to be sure it’s off. It’s too late for this. I reenter the shop and make my way to the back room one last time- hopefully- to clean up the cards. Luckily, no one is there and no one began pounding on the door. After the cards are cleaned up and stored in a safe space, I climb the stairs to the living area above.

I have never been so happy to see the bed. Sleepily, I drop onto the plush mattress and melt into the dozens of pillows and blankets. Anything else that had to be done can be done tomorrow. Without any sort of hesitation, I drift right off to sleep.


End file.
